The Incarnates of Good and Evil
by Irisowlsanddevilwolves
Summary: Everything was normal in the XC universe well, what counts as normal , until a strange shift in the balance is felt. Terrible enough that Wuya convinces Jack Spicer and Chase Young to help the monks, along with two strange girls who fell from the sky. Girls that have powers they didn't before. Girls who could save the world. Or destroy it. Might rate M later for gore.


Okay, so here's the actual story that happens WAY before Razi and Lux's Crazed Dream. There are a couple pairings here and there, but I'm not telling you between whom. I own nothing but my characters and the story-idea-thing. Oh, and serious thanks to my beta reader, Sapphire Kyogre. He practically wrote this :'D. Aight, enjoy the story!

* * *

Razi tripped again, but she was back on her feet on a heartbeat.. She had been running for a while now, and her legs were giving up on her. It didn't help that the long grass kept tying itself around her ankles. Branches whipped her exposed face and arms. Echoing laughter resonated around the dense, shadowy forest, and she could see the glowing eyes she passed with each step. A log, a large one at that, was making its way towards her at an alarming speed. Just as she was about to run into it, she grabbed a branch that was poking out of the top, did a flying leap over the whole thing, and landed with a roll, keeping her momentum.

_Thank the gods for those parkour lessons Maria made me take_, Razi thought briefly. She was making good progress. The laughter was getting quieter and the eyes were less frequent.

Then something caught her foot and sent her sprawling.

Whatever had grabbed her foot started wrapping itself around Razi's leg. _Oh shit, I'm gonna get tentacle raped!_, she thought in panic. She tried to crawl away, her fingers scrabbling at the rocky ground in an attempt to gain purchase, but the thing held her in a firm grip and would just pull her back.

"You can't escape me…" a smooth voice whispered evilly. Something flipped her over onto her back. Shadows held down her arms and legs. A gigantic black mass hovered over her, and a massive tentacle like a blade positioned itself above her heart.

"Incarnate of Evil…" it hissed.

Razi screamed as the blade-like tentacle dived at her chest, piercing her skin and-

* * *

Metallica blasted from Razi's alarm radio's speakers. She groaned loudly and shoved the pillow over her head. She slept for a few more peaceful moments before it was shattered as she remembered her dream. Throwing the blankets off her, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window, gears turning in her head. Eventually she realized she would be late for school if she sat any longer.

Razi shut of her alarm and went to her morning station on Pandora. Some song by 'The Used' started playing. She danced a bit while she walked to her closet. "Hm…" she muttered. After a second or two, she picked black, as per usual. She also chose her special leather parkour gloves. She stood in front of her full length mirror, changing, when she gasped at what she spotted on her chest. It was an ugly red scar that hadn't been there before, right where the blade had stabbed her. She gulped, then shook her head violently.

_Just your imagination, Razi…_, she thought. _Just your imagination. _She refused to look at the mirror for the rest of her getting dressed.

Razi brushed her blonde hair, checking her purple highlights for fading. Simultaneously, she was packing her backpack with homework she had barely done. She then carefully picked up her sketching supplies and put them in her little "adventure bag", along with a small photo book, her favorite books, a couple snacks, some other stuff I'm too lazy to write, and her precious Tragedy Anne doll. This adventure bag, if you're curious, is a water-proof black bag filled with the things Razi holds dearest. You see, she's very paranoid about her things being destroyed or stolen while she's gone, so she just takes them everywhere. Yes, I find this weird, too. Anyway, she raced down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed a toaster pastry as it popped up, and flew out the door. She ignored her mother when she had yelled, "I love you!" She would wish she hadn't.

Razi just barely caught the bus as it started to drive away. She stalked down the aisle to the last seat on the right, plopping down next to her best friend Lux, who was, as always, drawing pictures of Xiaolin Showdown, specifically Clay. He was doing that thing he does in the show whenever he's about to attack. You, the "smack-foot-on-ground-while-yelling-'EARTH!'" thing. Razi watched her carefully. She didn't seem to notice that she had gotten on. She tried ruffling Lux's short black hair, pulling on her TERRIFYINGLY pink shirt, digging through her (Lux's) adventure bag (Lux had one too, so that Razi would feel better. Razi didn't need the help, though.), and smacking her upside the head. It didn't work. She was completely absorbed in her work. Razi eventually gave up and just leaned back, playing with her necklace, which looked like a little cartoon milk carton. Lux had a necklace that was a cartoon cookie. Put it together yourself.

When they finally got to the high school, Lux finally noticed Razi. "Oh hey!" she cried. "When'd you get here?"

Razi just smacked herself.

I'm just going to skip the whole school day. All you need to know is that Razi spends her time drawing Xiaolin Showdown, she never pays attention, gets in trouble a lot, Lux is a goody two shoes, does all her work, is way too loud, and has an obsession with everything pink.

* * *

After school, Razi walked down the sidewalk to Lux's house, flipping through the songs on her IPod. When she reached her crazy friend's house, she just walked in and yelled, "I'm home!"

Lux waved her over to the couch where she had been watching, you guessed it, Xiaolin Showdown. They finished watching the episode before stepping outside.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Lux asked her gothic friend.

Razi shrugged. "Wanna head to the thrift store? They might have something cool."

Lux agreed quickly, and they raced to the old brick building.

The race was a tie, as it almost always was, and they entered the brightly-lit structure. They wandered around for a while, looking at nothing specific, before Razi spotted something that piqued her interest. It was a bracelet, made of some dark metal, in the shape of a snake. It was long, made to look like it was coiling down her arm. Rubies gleamed in its eye sockets. She tried it on.

It fit her perfectly.

She went off to show Lux when she heard her squeal. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, she set off to find her.

Lux held up two bracelets that obviously went together. They were each in the shape of a single wing, completely white, it was made of ivory, and the feathers were etched very carefully and lined with gold.

"Razi, aren't these just beautiful?" Lux yelled excitedly. Razi had to admit, they were quite nice.

Pausing in her admiration of her find, Lux looked over to Razi, and saw the bracelet that she was wearing. "Oooohhhh, where did you find that? It looks soooooo good on you!"

Razi chuckled at her friend's childishness. They decided to buy the jewelry they found, which was surprisingly cheap, and they proceeded back to Lux's house, just in time to watch an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. What? Xiaolin Showdown isn't the only show they watch. By the end of that episode, it was pouring outside, like a cow pissing on a rock, so Razi just decided to sleep at Lux's. Her mom wouldn't mind. She did it all the time.

They decided to get some snacks, specifically mac'n'cheese. "So," Razi started as they were boiling the water. "I've noticed that you've been drawing a lot of Clay recently."

Lux eeped, then blushed. "Y-yeah, so what?"

Razi smirked. "You've got a total fan crush on him. I know it."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Aw, c'mon, it's _way_ too easy to spot. I can see it from a mile away."

Lux spluttered, cheeks scarlet. She seemed ready to stammer back a half-hearted retort, when suddenly she swayed and grabbed the counter.

"Lux?" Razi asked worriedly.

Lux tried to steady herself, and seemed to almost succeed, but as she let go of the counter, her knees buckled. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Lux!"

Razi ran to catch her friend, but her vision suddenly hazed and a searing pain erupted from her arm and chest. She collapsed onto her friend's back, yelping at the sudden agony. The last thing she thought before slipping into unconsciousness was, _Oh Christ, who poisoned my drink?_

* * *

Okay, I hoped ya liked it! Be sure to review, but no flames, please. Oh, and the monks come around in the next chappy.

The snake bracelet looks like this  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRTJdyb_wCeYgNf3ZIX-peG4GNjilDB69pvX192clZk6v9-T96S except black and a bit more spread out, and the wing bracelets look like  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTFxS57GiP6mruClYXC-Ir3rugGkmbcJEf15YrM-in8rFt88kMXtQ except it…looks as described.


End file.
